Belladonna Bindweed
Belladonna Bindweed is a witch and a student at Cackle’s Academy. She is the the stuck-up, conniving and nasty rival of Hettie, Mona and Cressie. She is the granddaughter of Betty Bindweed, one of Agatha Cackle's henchwomen. Story The New Worst Witch Belladonna meets Hettie on her first day at the Academy, when Hettie and Mona arrived surfing on a broomstick, crashing into the gutter and splashing Belladonna. Belladonna got revenge on Henrietta by making her late by telling her the introductory tour is held back an hour. When Hettie wishes she'd rather have a dog than a cat, Belladonna attempts to get her in trouble by getting a dog from her grandmother and turning it into a cat, and switching it with Hettie’s kitten. Much to Belladonna’s annoyance, Miss Cackle lets Hettie keep the dog, which Hettie names Kitty. On the last day of the school year, the Golden Broomstick is awarded to Dyllis. Hettie and Belladonna are both horrified. Belladonna needs the broomstick more than anyone - she has been contacted by her grandmother and has set up a plan with Agatha Cackle and the Bad Witches to take over Cackle's Academy. The Bad Witches tell Belladonna that the golden broomstick holds special powers that will help them in their battle against Agatha Cackle. Belladonna steals the golden broomstick from Dyllis and soon the Bad Witches have taken over the school. Miss Hardbroom is turned into a rat and the teachers and pupils are locked in the dungeons. Hettie tricks Belladonna into thinking that she has changed allegiances to the Bad Witch side. Hettie leads the attack to save Cackle's from the Bad Witches. Personality and Traits Belladonna has blond hair, and sometimes shows symptoms of being a stereotypical dumb blonde such as when she mistook her mirror for the letter O, a chair for the letter H and Cynthia Horrocks herself as the letter I after Caspian Bloom made her short-sighted after Belladonna called him a blind old bat. Mr Perky Pentangle It is hinted that Belladonna fancies Miss Hardbroom's nephew Artemis. A major event that separated her from the usual school-bully character was when she tricked Hettie into drinking a potion that would make her destroy Cackle's.The Curse of Cackles Unlike Ethel Hallow, Belladonna is more than just a petty bully. She is purposefully malicious and has no qualms about betraying her friends (or friend in her case), turning teachers into mannequins, and 'spreading evil and misery all over the world'.The Enemy Within Belladonna acts as a teachers pet; she has no real respect or admiration for the teachers and is basically just sucking up to them in order to make herself look good and everyone else look bad. At the end of her first year, Belladonna actively and willingly aids the villains in their plans to take over Cackle's and bring chaos and misery to the world, and yet manages to get off without any form of retribution. She even smugly states that she gets away with most things. By the second series, however, the teachers seem to have caught on, especially Miss Hardbroom, and so in this series Belladonna isn't nearly the teacher's pet she once was. Relationships Belladonna is the rival of Hettie, Mona and Cressie and is the granddaughter of Betty Bindweed, one of Agatha Cackle's henchwomen who try to take over the school at the end of Belladonna's first yearThe Enemy Within. Belladonna gives a teacher's pet-style impression to Miss Hardbroom, who seems to favour her over other students and would often give her rewards where it is unjustified. Cynthia Horrocks is the equally stuck-up, snotty sidekick of Belladonna, who she only hangs out with due to her lack of friends. Appearances *The New Worst Witch Notes and references Category:Characters Category:The New Worst Witch Category:Witches Category:Students Category:Antagonists